


I Know Him Well

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt Cassian Andor, Jyn knows Cassian so well - it gives me feelings, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multiple Orgasms, POV Jyn Erso, Post-Mission, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian comes back from a failed mission full of anxious energy and dark emotions. Jyn knows how to give him what he needs.





	I Know Him Well

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day thirty prompt "cunnilingus." Full disclosure: this was actually written at the end of September, and I wanted to slide it in under 'rough sex'...but that wasn't anywhere on the prompt list. So this works too. ;)

Jyn is in a supply room in Base One talking to a couple of techs when she feels a touch on her arm and turns to see Cassian. Her heart instantly leaps to see her lover returned from another mission, and safely – but another instant, and she takes in his actual appearance.

Cassian's face is pinched, his eyes hooded. His hand, when it clenches hers, shakes. Jyn realizes immediately what's going on, what he needs. This has happened before. She makes excuses to the techs, apologizes, and lets Cassian lead her quickly back to their quarters.

As soon as the door slides closed, he has her pressed back against it, mouth against hers, unceasing, stealing her breath. Jyn lets herself be claimed, pulls up her arms to wrap them around his waist. It's not just his hands – his entire body trembles. Energy – nerves or grief or any of a dozen other negative emotions that need to be relieved.

His hot tongue tangles with hers for long moments, Jyn giving back what she can before pressing him backwards, further into the room, toward the bed. She disentangles them for a moment, promising roughly, “I'll give you what you need.”

Cassian gives a full-body shudder, his own breathing ragged. She can already see his pants tenting, and she gives him a brief squeeze before reaching to unbuckle her own. Cassian watches for a long moment, eyes dark, before he starts to disrobe himself.

Once they're both naked, Jyn gives him an encouraging smile, stepping in for another kiss, long and sensual, running her hands over his eager body. But that's not what he wants, and they both know it. He pushes back, aiming her toward the bed, and when she feels it against her knees, she drops down on her back, spreading her legs, welcoming him in.

Cassian groans at the sight, quickly following her onto the bed, kneeling between her knees and pulling her hips up to meet him. Even now, though, he meets her eyes, and she nods.

That's all the warning she gets before he's slamming into her, drawing a loud cry from her throat. It only seems to drive him on as he immediately pulls out again and thrusts back in, going immediately into an uneven, desperate pounding that makes her back slide up the bed.

Jyn bites her lip, closing her eyes as her head falls back, her hands clenching in the bedspread. He's not hurting her; they've discussed it before, done it before, but it never stops being so _intense_.

He shifts, letting her hips drop back to the bed as he leans over her, seeking another kiss, this one short and rough. He breathes out her name – _“Jyn”_ – his voice cracking on a desperate moan.

She threads a hand into his hair, tugs, unable to form words but still saying _I'm here._

Cassian moans, pressing his face to her chest, supporting himself on his elbows as his hips continue to piston into her. His lips move sporadically against her warm flesh. She can't tell what he's saying; probably nothing coherent.

Her free hand moves down, down, touching where he moves inside her, stroking the parts of him she can reach. It's only a few more hard strokes after that before he's going rigid above her, filling her up with a liquid warmth that draws a soft sound from her.

He goes utterly still then, his arms going weak, blanketing her completely. The hand in his hair remains unmoving as she wipes the other on the sheets before laying it flat on his sweaty back. Grounding.

Neither of them speak. He isn't ready yet.

Jyn listens to him breathe for what feels like a long time, the harsh pants slowly calming into normal inhales and exhales. Then, without speaking, he moves again, sliding out of her hands and low on the bed, on hands and knees between her legs. Jyn only has a moment to steady herself before he's on her, lips and tongue everywhere, licking her clean, making her tremble, and when he's done with that, lavishing attention on her clit, and she cries out as the wave of her climax crests without warning.

But even then he doesn't stop, diligent in the pleasure he gives back to her, and the first is barely gone before he's drawing out a second, and she all but screams from it, drowning in euphoric sensation, her back arching off the bed. She sobs his name, clutching at him, missing as her vision goes white.

But them he's there again beside her, gently drawing her onto her side and into his arms, kissing her forehead as his hands trail across her body, comforting, soothing, bringing her back to earth. She relishes the feeling just as much as the orgasms. She knows they have to have a conversation, they both know, but it can wait for another moment.

The two of them just rest together for awhile. Jyn shifts, rolling over onto her back, and Cassian goes with her, resting his head on her shoulder. They breathe together, Jyn listening to her own racing heart slowly return to its usual speed. Her hands rest on Cassian's smooth skin. He's stopped shaking, anxious energy burned off.

“I'm sorry.” His soft voice breaks the silence.

“I've said you don't have to be sorry about this.”

“I know.”

Quiet descends between them again, not uncomfortable, but still fraught. Eventually, Jyn asks, “What happened?” She knows he needs to talk, but he isn't always able to start on his own.

“Our informant was a double agent,” Cassian answers, his voice rough, bitter. “The meeting was an ambush. Qorbin and Raisum were gone before I knew what was happening. Merto is in critical condition.” He makes a broken little sound that could be a humorless laugh. “And here I am. Just fine.”

“Cassian-”

“Don't say it wasn't my fault.” He finally meets her eyes, and the intensity of his gaze makes her gut lurch. “They were my team, Jyn. It was my job to make sure everything went well and get them home safe. I should have been able to figure it out before I led them right into a trap.”

Jyn doesn't say anything. What could she say? The thought of being in Cassian's position sends a chill through her. They both know the fact that none of the members of Rogue One have been seriously injured – yet – is more a matter of luck than anything.

He sighs loudly and settles against her again, a finger tracing mindless shapes on her stomach as he tries to distract himself. “I'm tired of losing.”

“We're not losing.”

“Not always. But more often than not. That's how it feels. I gave my life to the Rebellion, and gladly, and even when it hurts, I would never leave, but...”

“But it does hurt.” Jyn strokes his hair. “I know.”

“Tell me it's worth it.”

He knows it is, but she also knows when to give him what he needs. “It's worth it, Cassian. More people are joining the Alliance every day. They're bringing equipment and knowledge at a rate no one would have imagined even not that long ago. Things are going to get better.” She smiles at the thought, her words gaining more confidence. “One day, we're going to drive the Empire out. There will be peace, and we won't have to live like this anymore.”

Cassian's lips curve in a way that's only half-smile, but it's a relief to see just the same. “I really believe that. One day we'll be able to mourn our dead in peace and with the knowledge that we'll have ceased to add to their number.”

“The entire galaxy will rejoice on that day.”

He nods against her, then shifts to glance at the wall chrono and lets out a groan. “I have a debriefing in ten minutes,” he sighs.

She nudges his chin up to meet his eyes again. “I'll be here when you get back,” she says solidly.

The smile reaches his eyes this time, still small, but full of relief and gratitude. “I know.” He rises and leans in to kiss her, gentle and almost chaste. “I'll be back as soon as I can,” he murmurs when he steps away, then after a second of hesitation adds, “Thank you.”

“I love you,” is her answer, simple and true.


End file.
